freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location es una futura entrega de la serie de terror Five Nights At Freddy's, que aparentemente toma lugar en la localización hermana de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza mencionada por el Chico del Teléfono en la 4ta Noche de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. El juego fue anunciado y planificado tras la salida de FNaF World, dando ligeras pistas sobre la entrega a través de modificaciones en los Teasers de scottgames.com. Esta nueva entrega actualmente se encuentra en desarrollo, y poco se conoce de su contenido. Animatrónicos Funtime Freddy: Es una versión más de Freddy, con un aspecto más femenino, con colores claros como rosado y blanco. Al igual que sus contrapartes, posee un micrófono, un corbatín y 2 botones en su pecho. También parece poseer una marioneta de Bonnie y un altavoz en su pecho. Funtime Foxy: Es una versión más de Foxy, con aspecto más modernizado y femenino. Parece ser una versión reparada de Mangle, ya que posee los colores de su versión anterior, rosado y blanco, pero con toques más modernizados. A diferencia de sus anteriores contrapartes, no posee un garfio. Al igual que Funtime Freddy, tiene un altavoz en su pecho, por lo que parece que podría hablar, al igual que podría hacerlo Funtime Freddy. Parece ser una versión más "adulta" de Adventure Funtime Foxy. Bailarina: Es una nueva animatrónica con aspecto a una bailarina. Posee un traje de baile blanco, azul y rosado. Su nombre no ha sido confirmado aún. Baby: Es una nueva animatrónica, parece ser la principal del juego como lo era Freddy. Lleva trenzas marrones,un vestido rojo y un micrófono. Novedades *Unos días después de ser lanzado FNaF World en Gamejolt, exactamente el 18/02/16, Scott actualizó su página con una imagen oscura en la cual se podía apreciar 17 barras horizontales. *El 26/02/16, se cambio el tamaño de una de las barras haciéndola más corta y una letra "N''' fue agregada arriba de ellas. *El 11/03/16, otra barra se acorto, la letra "'''N" desapareció y una letra "A'" fue colocada al otro extremo del teaser. *El 22/03/16, una barra fue transformada en un circulo. *El 2/04/16, otra barra fue convertida en un circulo, la letra "'N" vuelve a hacer aparición en el mismo lugar de antes y la palabra "never" (nunca) es colocada debajo. *El 13/04/16, una de las barra se transformo en la letra "E'" y la palabra "'there" (ahí) es colocada al lado de la palabra never. *El 23/04/16 el proyecto es develado, las barras restantes se transformaron en letras dejando la frase "Sister Location" (Localización hermana), el titulo Five Nights at Freddy's es levemente visible sobre de ella y frase de la parte inferior se completo diciendo "There was never just one" (Nunca hubo uno solo). Además un nuevo y misterioso personaje con una apariencia similar a los Toy Models es mostrado de fondo. *Al día siguiente, el 24/04/16, Scott confirmó mediante un mensaje de Steam que la entrega será canon en la historia original. *El 15/05/16, Scott confirmó que iba a ver actuaciones de voz al igual que en Five Nights at Freddy's World. *El 21/05/16, Scott lanzó el primer tráiler del juego, mostrando por primera vez a los nuevos animatrónicos y dando pequeños vistazos al juego. Además, hace guiño a los cuatro anteriores juegos de la serie en sus primeros 15 segundos. Curiosidades * A pesar de que para el desarrollo de FNaF World Scott mencionó de que quizás este fuese el último juego de FNaF, tras lanzar el teaser final dijo "Nunca dije que podía cambiar de idea". *Es la tercera vez en que Scott confirma un juego modificando Teaser's previos. **La primera vez se dio con Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter, en donde modificó el teaser "hat.jpg". **La segunda vez ocurrió con FNaF World, modificando el teaser "thankyou.jpg". *La frase “Please stay in your seats" es lo mismo que se escucha en Five Nights at Freddy's: World *Si se hace zoom en la imagen, podremos ver que en la nariz de la nueva animatrónica se puede observar algo similar a Springtrap. Tráiler center Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's (Franquicia) Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location